notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Days YT 1091-1092
The Elder Days, or time of the Ainur was a period of Arda where Morgoth led rebellious Maiar in an attempt to rule the world and claim it as his own. Many battles were fought and many trials took place. This scenario is set just before the siege of Utumno and after the fall of the two lamps when the lands were split into three continents. The waking of the Elves had taken place and war does not seem to be that far off after a garrison of Maiar were set up to protect the Elves from being assaulted by Morgoth's vast forces. :YT = Years of the Trees. Middle Earth Iron Mountains The Iron Mountains are filled with malevolent creatures that burrow deep in the earth. They are creatures created by Morgoth. Orcs are beginning to become numerous and have been breeding throughout these regions. Storlaga and Boldog are the first and greatest Orcs created by Morgoth, combining the spirit of the Maia with the genetic shells of broken and twisted Elf. Utumno Here Morgoth's greatest fortress stands. Ruled by him and him alone, Morgoth commands his armies to sow the seeds of discord and destruction among the inhabitants of Arda. With his Seven Balrog chiefs, numerous Umaia servants, Uvanimor, and Orcs, Morgoth is constantly a threat to all who live in the world of Arda. Utumno also houses Fluithuin, a powerful Umaia who was said to been infatuated by Morgoth. She serves as a high ranking opponent and ally to Morgoth along with Gothmog, Lungorthin, Sauron, Langon, Fankil, Tevlido, and Tredeinos. She enjoys a similar authoritative position along with them. Along with Morgoth, Fluthuin, Tredeinos, & Langon all reside at Utumno. Angband Angband is Morgoth's second greatest fortress and was created as a first line of defense against the Valar should they try and attack. Angband is often ran by Sauron, Morgoth's second in command. Gothmog and the other Six Balrog chiefs reside here along with Tevlido, Fankil, and many other high command Umaiar. While many evil Nameless Things garrison Utumno, Angband is well fortified and stands ready for the Valar's onslaught. Blue Mountains The Blue Mountains are a group of mountains that lead to the western lands of Middle Earth. It is here that the Dwarfs would eventually come and settle down in. The Blue Mountains led to Beleriand. During this time, Morgoth's forces try to control the passes so that the Valar cannot reach his main fortress in Utumno. Grey Mountains The Grey Mountains (different from the Grey Mountains of the Second/Third Ages), are a group of mountains to the South of Middle Earth. This mountain range is currently not home to anything in middle earth. Yellow Mountains The Yellow Mountains are like the mountain ranges listed above, they would eventually become the site of Dwarf civilization. During this time, nothing lives here. Cuiviénen This is where the first elves awoke. For many years, Morgoth, has plagued this region with sending his Dark Hunter, Tredeinos, to capture and bring back elves to Utumno. Some elves would eventually willingly leave to follow Morgoth, but many were afraid of the Rider and his Umaia power. Currently, the elves live in this region and have given birth to several famous elves: Ingwe, Finwe, Elwe, Olwe, Elmo, Nolwe, Lenwe, Morwe & Nurwe. Red Mountains A branch that is different in color and branches off from the Iron Mountains. The Red Mountains exist near the elves and has always served as a unique area for all the children of Eru. Aman Pelori The mighty mountains that house many powerful entities, the Pelori are guarded by two powerful warrior spirits known as Makar and his sister Meássë. Together these two Maiar, trained with Tulkas--though once close to Morgoth, Morgoth's evil has shamed them and now they serve to only fight and defend Arda from Morgoth's tyranny. Ilmarin Known as the "Mansions of Manwe and Varda." This is where the King and Queen of Aman sit. Ever devoted to Eru and his laws, Manwe and Varda are trying to fulfill God's will by creating the planet and protecting it as Morgoth tries to undo its foundations. The Valar have received a champion that may make the difference in the coming battles. Eru has sent down Tulkas to help the Valar in the capture of Morgoth and the defeat of his rebellious armies. Halls of Mandos The Halls of Mandos is place where the dead go to be judged by Namo. His wife Vaire also resides here, weaving the history of Arda. Many spirits that are destroyed in the conflicts of middle earth are sent here to be placed in holding cells, Void, or a path designed by Eru. When Namo leaves for war, Amnon, Gorgumoth, Yaru, and Pallando maintain a vivid watch over the spirits of the world. Mansions of Aulë These mansions is where Aule trains and crafts. Ever the hardworking Valar, Aule is currently enthralled with the beauty and creativity of Eru. Aule is most like Morgoth in that he likes to craft and make things. Aule differs though in his devotion to Eru, and he stands ready, forging items of war for the Valar and ready to do battle with the forces of Morgoth. Curumo resides here with Aule, and serves now as his Chief. Pastures of Yavanna These pastures is where Yavanna dwells. Often Aule, her sister, or brother/sister-in-law would come to visit the animals and creations of Yavanna. Here Yavanna is caretaker of all the Flora and Fauna of Aman. In Arda, as it is in Aman, the pastures hold all life that is, was, or has been in Arda. Aiwendil works here for Yavanna helping take care of the animals in the area. Woods of Oromë These Woods are owned by the master of the Hunt, Orome. Orome has often been away on many special errands for the Valar. Before the coming of Tulkas, Orome was the Valar's number one guy to go to in order to get jobs done. Orome is also the one who discovered the waking of the elves. Sitting atop Nahar, Orome roams these woods whenever he pleases and has time. His wife, Vana, attends the flowers here and will often depart to the pastures of her sister to put flowers there as well. Currently, Tilion and Alatar maintain Orome's forest when the master of the hunt is away. Melian and Arien also frequent their time between here, the Gardens of Lorien, and the pastures of Yavanna. Gardens of Lórien These gardens are where Irmo would eventually come to manage the dreams of all of Eru's children. Este also dwells in this region with her husband. Besides the many dreams of elves that exist here, there are many Great Glow Worms that live and thrive here. Olorin is known to be a dream weaver as well and frequents here often. Halls of Nienna The Halls of Nienna is where Nienna stays and bears the burdens of the world. She sorrows for those who have gone through atrocities and weeps for the destruction of the world. Olorin has often visited her and learned empathy for the children of Eru. Valmar This is the most likely place Tulkas resides. Here Nessa will come and visit him but she will often go back and forth to the Woods of Orome. Tulkas trains his folk and many others to achieve their max potential as warriors of God. Eonwe is also present here and is not only the weapons master of Aman, but he is the best general as well. It is here that all of the Maiar are poised for war against whatever threat that Morgoth might present. Gates of Night The Gates of Night, or more commonly known as the "Gates to the Void" is a special gateway to the planet of Ambar that allows beings to step through into space. Its sister gate, the Gates of Morning, do the same thing on the Eastern side of the world. Eventually Morgoth would be cast through these "doors" and banned from stepping foot back into Arda. Uttermost Eastland Kalorme Kalorme is a mountain range that parallels the Pelori mountains of Aman. Like Aman, Kalorme is filled with many natural resources. Gates of Morning The Gates of Morning function like the Doors or Gates of Night. It is a portal into outer space and other worlds. However, no other worlds have been created yet as Varda has not placed the stars in the sky yet. This event would take place during the Sleep of Yavanna, where the world would be cast into utter dark after the destruction of the Two Trees. It has been hypothesized that Morgoth fled through the Gates of Morning and into the vacuum of space when Tulkas first came, and the Spring of Arda was upon this world. It is also hypothesized that he came back into this world through this location before reappearing in the north at his fortress of Utumno. Category:Scenarios